


i'll dream (another sunset with you)

by bunnieju



Series: atropos [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sunsets, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnieju/pseuds/bunnieju
Summary: "'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you..."orChenle and Jisung love sunsets at the beach, but they love each other more.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: atropos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692334
Kudos: 8





	i'll dream (another sunset with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcities/gifts).



> just a repost as an individual work

Some things are more precious because they don’t last long. Jisung knew that.

“You really don’t understand how much you mean to me, do you?”

The flowers in Jisung’s hand, the wind in Jisung’s hair, the waves crashing against the shore, the sandcastle at Chenle’s feet, the sunset reflecting in their eyes, and Chenle were all things that Jisung knew weren’t going to last long.

“I’m sorry, Jisung.”

The beach was perfect. The sand glowed a gentle golden hue as the crystal blue waves shattered against the shore, creating a beautiful white noise for the scene.

“No matter what you say, I’m going to miss you so much when you're gone."

Jisung didn’t know when the slight optimistic panic of “if” turned into the heavy melancholy of “when”, but the tears that brimmed his eyes and the sob that threatened to choke him reminded him that their time together was as temporary as the embers in the ashes of a fire.

"I don't want to die."

The previously cracked world was beginning to fall into pieces around them. The pieces scratched and pierced their skin, leaving them a damaged, bloody mess in the black, starless remains of that perfect red, orange, yellow, fading sunset they loved so much.

"I don't wanna live a life without you in it."

The darkness came but so did Chenle's warm embrace. And together they cried. For the future they'll never have. For the love they created despite the running hourglass. For the happiness they can still have now.

"Then let's live now."

Jisung felt like he was trying to hold on to sand that just continued slipping through his fingers, but no matter how temporary these things were he’d never regret having them for even just a moment. They made up the best days of his life.


End file.
